


four Innocent Words

by PraiseTheFlyingSpaghettiMonster



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Original Poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 21:58:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7286200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PraiseTheFlyingSpaghettiMonster/pseuds/PraiseTheFlyingSpaghettiMonster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>her voice quivered and quaked as she said for innocent words<br/>for innocent words</p>
            </blockquote>





	four Innocent Words

**Author's Note:**

> A sonnet i made while thinking of somebody during English so enjoy!

 

_Her voice quivered and quaked as she said four innocent words_

_Four innocent words_

_I looked up at the face that accompanied  her small voice_

_A shy crocked smile that reached bright hazel  eyes_

_Just four words_

_If i saw her_ _every day for the rest of my life this would be the day i would remember for the rest of my existence_

_Happy and content_

_Looking up at the world she had yet to discover_

_Her red wine dress looked almost black in the night_

_Her complexion as bright as the stars on the verge of death_

_How could four words cause this?_

_Four words_

_I couldn't see through  the blur of my tear stricken eyes and my clouded glasses from breathing to hard_

_The smell of dewy mid-summer grass and wilting daisies_

_The taste of the single tear that rolled onto my lips, so salty that i scrunched up my face_

_The sound of her whispered words of  praise, love and comfort_

_I felt her arms wrapped around  me in a tight  embrace and her warmth surround me_

_Her hair as it tickled my neck_

_Her cool breath on my face as she soothed her fingers onto my eyebrow_

_Kissed me in a gentle manner afraid i would break_

_Just four innocent words_

_W_ _hat was going through her mind when she said those four words_

_I don't know, but i knew i had found my flightless bird_

**Author's Note:**

> So that was it tell me if you liked it


End file.
